I love my diary!
by Sheinfan
Summary: BIRTHDAY FIC! This is a diary fic (I don't know how to write one) For puchii! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Please read to find out! Sorry..no summary...


**_miyukie:- hi minna! It's me! Miyukie!_**

**_hikari:- hikari is here too!_**

**_miyukie:- this is a birthday fic!_**

**_hikari:- for the one and only, puchii!_**

**_miyukie:- puchii! If you are reading this then,_**

**_both:- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**

**_miyukie:- this a pu-chan x hayato fic! _**

**_Hikari:- enjoy pu-chan!_**

**_disclaimer:- miyukie does not own inazuma eleven nor it's character!_**

**_miyukie:- I only own hikari and this Plot!_**

**_hikari:- she doesn't own puchii too! :p_**

**_both:- on with the fic! *pose*_**

* * *

**_ LOVE YOU! MY DEAR DIARY!_**

PUCHII POV

Hi diary!

I am really happy today! You know what! I am selected to be a manager of the one and only Shinsei Inazuma Japan!

I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW!

I wonder what I am gonna wear tomorrow! Hmmmmmmmm...it should be nice, cute etc!

its 7:34pm.

I want it to be tomorrow! How about I ask kuge what to wear? ;)

"hey kuge! What should I wear tomorrow?"

"nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

yea guys! Kuge is my cat! My Sweet pet! He is really cute! Better ask mom About the dress...But! She might give many choices..which I can't choose! What to do...? Maybe wear a plain cute dress!

"haaaaaaaaaah..." I yawned and sighed...wish it was tomorrow today,...Impossible right? Just wait Have to wait...I hate waiting!

any ways! Bye diary! Gotta eat dinner! I will be back!

XOXOXOXOXO

* * *

HIIIIIIII diary! I am back!

dinner was good, as usual! My moms cooking is the best! and you know what? I already chose my dress! Yay! Hope everyone likes it!

its 10:00 right now...and I don't feel like sleeping! I am too excited to sleep!

OMG! Shinsei Inazuma Japan! I am jumping on my bed right now! Yay!

"puchii! Stop jumping on the bed!" My mom yelled from downstairs!

"how did she know, that I was jumping?" I kinda sweatdroped thinking about it. I am a bit too excited, I think.

ok then! Good night diary! Gotta sleep! But Not sleepy...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Morning diary!

its 5:15am!

As is said, too excited to sleep! Yay! Gotta get ready! Now! So I won't be late!

XOXO

I am ready at last! I am wearing a white blouse with a pink ribbon in the middle, and two shiny clips on my hair and boots!

and to admit it! I looooooookkkkk really cute!

wow...it's 6:15am already!

better eat breakfast! I think it's sandwiches today! I smell it :p

...

...

yup! It's sandwiches! yay! oiishii~ they are so yummy!

time to meet SHINSEI INAZUMA JAPAN! Yay!

...

"itekimassu!" I waved at my mom!

"itterashai!" She waved back!

* * *

TIME SKIP! At the place...

I am now before the door...OMG! my heart is beating really fast...there are butterflies in my stomach...! I stepped inside...

wow! It's such a huge place!

_stare~_

oh no...everyone are staring at me! Do I look awful? I gulped...

"hi! Nice meeting you" a girl with blue hair came towards me.

"S-same here" I answered.

"hi! My name is Sorano Aoi"

"I am puchii"

"what a cute name!" She is really nice..sweet too! I really like her.

"thanks aoi-chan!" She gave a sweet smile.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to join as a manager" I am really nervous..

"oh! so you are the cute girl! Come on in!" she dragged me inside..but then came the real nervous part...introduction! Oh no!

"minna! we've got a new cute manager!" I am really nervous...what if I am not cute?! I can hear everyone mumbling...

"oh! Hi! I am the captain, Matsukase Tenma! Nice meeting you!" He flashed a cute smile! He is also nice! I am a bit relived!

After everyone introduced themselves, I am a relived...all of them are really nice!

"time to introduce yourself!" Aoi said.

"I-I am puchii! Nice meeting you! I am joining as a manager! Y-yoroshku!" I bowed and I am really blushing right now...

"nice to meet you!" a guy, matatagi hayato; I presume, greeted me..."what's with these managers..." He mumbled to himself...what's with him...but he does look handsome...WAIT! What did I just think?! Handsome! No! Not love!

"Something wrong?"

"N-no I am fine!"

"ok!"

weird...but my heart is beating again...

_dub dub dub...dub _

...

...

I am in love! What should I do?! I am blushing! oh no! Oh no! I hate blushing At times like this! Why? Why?

"Are you ok? You are red?" Aoi asked me with concern.

"y-yes I am fine!"

"Ok then!"

i sighed. I have never been in love before...what should I do? Agghh tell aoi-chan? She might tease me, confess to him? He might think I am crazy,weird and stupid! What should I do? Diary! Help!

"it's time for practice minna!" captain or tenma announced!

"Oouh!" Everyone responded, including aoi-chan! They looked at me, do I need to scream too..?

"o-oouh" I told in a shy voice. everyone smiled at me and went out! I followed them too.

and that my diary, was the start of being a great manager...and first love.../. Yea love...

I have to manage the team! Bye diary!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Diary! I am back!

I had a great day! I am so happy! Yep! I have a crush OR I am in love with matatagi-kun. He helps me sometimes! Weird too... He talks to himself...I don't know...really weird...maybe he has a dark side or something...? Nah

I was managing the team really good! Shindou-San thanked me for helping his wound! Tenma or captain really like the drink I made, in fact; everyone did! I am going to be a great manager...and today, when I tripped and fell by mistake, you know who caught me?

matatagi-kun did! I was really blushing...like mad! It's embarrassing to think about it!

_What happened..._

_"I am going to get more drinks!" I ran to the kitchen._

_"be caref-!" _

_ "kyaaaaaaaa!" Someone caught me! "Huh?" My face is heating up...matatagi-kun caught me!_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"I am fine! " I ran into the kitchen, trying to hide my blush._

OMG! This is so embarrassing!

"nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" kuge yawned! This cat is irritates me sometimes! And yawing at a time like this? I sighed...

it's time to sleep diary...good night! It's 10:40!

* * *

TIME SKIP! Galaxy time!

diary! I am sooooooooooooooooo excited! I am going to the space! yay! That too with matatagi-kun! Yup! My crush turned into love! REAL love! I love him!

hmm...what should I take to space? chips? Biscuits? Will they allow? Hmmm...

i want to take this dress too! But that one is cute!

"haaaah" I sighed...I can't choose...kuge! Help!

"nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

i sweatdropped, ok...not helping...

ok! Then! Just take this plain dress then this , take a chips and voila! I am done! Yay!

and I won't forget you diary! You hav- no should be with me! I love my diary!

"mom! I am going!"

"Have a safe trip dear" I can't believe! She allowed me to go to space! Lucky!

XOXOXOXXO

i reached the galaxy rocket...that's what I call it! I am a genius! Hahaha!

"pu-chan!" Aoi came running to me!

"aoi-chan!" I ran towards her! I panted a lot! A lot I mean!

"let's go!"

"un!"

* * *

I went running to the gang! Everyone were looking in awe at the galaxy rocket! It's really huge!

"let's go inside!" the coach announced.

"Oouh!" Now I am really scared! What if? the galaxy rocket stopped functioning?! Nooooooooo I wanna confess before that! Wait! I said the aloud!

"eh...? Confess to who?" Aoi-chan asked with a sly smile..

"n-no one!" I was blushing! No my face is red as a tomato! Nooo

"ehhh?" aoi-chan whispered to me "it's hayato right?"

"n-n-no! I-it's n-n-not h-him!" I stuttered

"?" Matatagi-kun gave me that innocent look on his face...I really love him!

"ehhhh...someone is stuttering?"

"to-tonikaku, let's go inside!"

"Hai hai~" I sighed...guess I have to tell you aoi-chan!

* * *

i am now inside the rocket! It won't hurt to write the diary now!

and you know what? I-I I am sitting next to matatagi-kun! Embarrassing! i could see a bit of blush in matatagi-kun's cheek...but it's not like he likes me!

_TAKE OFF TIMING...TAKING OFF IN 10 SECONDS..._

_..._

_"5"_

_"4"_

_"3"_

_"2" _

_"1" TAKE OFF! _

its gonna take off! I am nervous! Too nervous actually! The rocket is taking off!

...kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Too fast! Kyaaaaaa I held on to someone! I didnt know who it is...

...

back to normal...huh...? Who is this...? I am holding on to m-matatagi-kun!

"G-gomenasai!" I yelled with much blush on my face!

"I-it's ok!" he blushed a bit too...maybe embarrassed..

WRAP...

huh? Wrap...a portal opened...woooow...and we are back to space again...

* * *

TIME SKIP! After sazanaara eleven...match...

I was right! See diary! Matatagi-kun had a dark side...but he s still handsome and even more cool *_* I am in love with him even more...but nowadays...he never speaks to me...he stutters while speaking..blushes a bit too..why? Why? Speak to me! T-T!

wait dear diary! I will be back!

...

...

...

B-b-back..d-dear d-diary...! OMG! i am blushing! ! What happened? This is what happened!

flashback...

_"I will be back! Going for sight seeing" I am happy!wonder how the shops are...huh..?_

_"whats this? A-a letter?" Hmm...the letter says..._

_|meet me at the back of the cloth shop! Please! |_

_|by:- your admirer... |_

_"Wow...I have a secret admirer..."" But I love matatagi-kun!" _

_"sorry secret admirer..." it won't hurt to go..._

_CLOTHES SHOP..._

_BACKSIDE..._

_"hmmm...secret admirer..." I saw matatagi-kun standing there...won't hurt to ask him about the admirer..._

_"matatagi-kun!"_

_"Pu-chan" _

_I ran towards matatagi-kun..._

_"Have you seen someone else here?"_

_"uh..no.."_

_"I a-" _

_"hey! I am trying to be open..please listen..." _

_"O-ok!" I responded! he moved closer and closer to me...he was in fact very close and made me blush..._

_"hey puchii..."_

_"yea...?"_

_"I love you..." He confessed to me! Seriously!_

_"u...lo-" I was cut off...he was kissing me...KISSING...his breath is so warm...my mind went blank but I understood..._

_he finally broke the kiss..._

_"hey! Do you love me back?" _

_" um..yea..I do!" I smiled and blushed again!_

_"then it won't hurt to kiss you again.." He kissed me again at the moment..._

I ENJOYED THE KISS! I loved it too! OMG! I am the luckiest girl in the whole world!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

_**miyukie:- hope you liked it pu-chan!**_

_**hikari:- miyu did her best!**_

_**miyukie:- I didn't study for my test too! :p **_

_**miyukie:- it won't be as great as the others write! But I kinda did my best!**_

_**hikari:- sorry for the grammatical and the spelling mistakes!**_

_**both:- HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!**_

_**miyukie:- see you guys!**_

_**hikari:- please review!**_


End file.
